exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus Wars : Courage
Magus Wars : Courage '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of two Divine Servants and their Masters. It is followed by Magus Wars : Knowledge. Main Arc The War Begins Aiden Hawke, an elite archer turned Divine Servant, is summoned by the young mage Christina Luka. She tells him that he has been invited to a Magus War, a battle between mages using Divine Servants in order to gain an upper hand, kill their rival, and claim the right to have a wish. Meanwhile, Jude Kellen, a young student, accidently summons the superior strategist Krishna. While searching for rivals, Christina encounters Jude and the two decide to form an alliance, with Christina acknowledging that Jude poses no immediate threat to her. Christina asks in return for help with killing Van Horenheim, a powerful and dangerous Necromancer who killed her father, and also participates in the war. As they investigate, they find a group of mages who died attempting to summon a powerful Divine Servant. First Threats Jude is ambushed and attacked by Aldebaran, a powerful Divine Servant with mastery over Time. The pragmatic servant attempts to kill Jude but Krishna protects him. Meanwhile, Aiden helps Krishna with ambushing Van but his arrows are intercepted by Gehen, his own servant. As Van is about to retaliate, a servant in the shadows attempts to snipe him and force him to retreat. The servant then turns to Aiden and after a brief exchange of shots, he leaves. Jude and Krishna arrive in time to see Gehen using his '''Hero Killer abilities to show superiority over Aiden, and Krishna uses her own unique skills, awaking the personality of the Dragon Grima within her. The two beings of darkness battle as a wounded Aiden recovers with Christina's help. Jude barely manages to control Krishna, using unknown powers. Regroup and Rethink Christina's house has been traced by Van's magic, forcing her to run away with Jude to his grandfather Jeremiah Kellen's old mansion. There, they are visited by Maro Avernum, a polite servant who requests a duel to the death with one of them at night ; Aiden complies. Maro then guides him - as Aiden still possesses no Advent, or ultimate ability, on his own - towards a hidden Artifact. However, the Servant king Endymion, who turns out to be the servant summoned by the group of mages, makes an appearance and requests that the Artifact be handed to him. When confronted with Aiden, he tests the young servant's abilities in an archery contest, and is satisfied with Aiden's prowess, offering him a special bow in return. The two Masters are then taunted by Van's astral projection, who tells them he has the upper hand ; Krishna manages to trace his position, but it seems that Van holds several townsfolk hostages. In order to defeat him, Krishna and Aiden ally with Ian, the hidden sniper who accepts their help although he promises no mercy later. The First Deaths At the water tower where Van has hidden, the three Servants are greeted by Gehen's Advent, All the World's Evils. Through tactical superiority, Krishna distracts Gehen and Aiden kills Van as Ian protects the hostages, dispelling Gehen's existence. As the night falls, Aiden also encounters Maro and faces visions of his own past, defeating them as well as the mysterious warrior-poet, killing him. Maro is dispelled, smiling peacefully. Meanwhile, Jude confesses his love for Krishna and the bond between the two deepens. Dawn of the Final Day The last day approaches and Aldebaran makes yet another underhanded move, attacking an unarmed Krishna and Jude. Despite Aldebaran's temporal magic isolating Jude from her, Jude manages to break through the barrier and help Krishna unleash her full power, revealing himself as a member of the Nomos tribe. With Jude's help, Krishna unleashes a controlled Grima form and overpowers Aldebaran's trickery, defeating him. At the same time, Christina helps Aiden prepare his new Advent, training him, but the training is interrupted by Ian's attack. The two snipers clash in a battle, ending with both Advents being deployed at full strength. The resulting clash destroys most of the town's center, however, Christina's help allows Aiden to survive. Surprising Opponent Aiden and Krishna find themselves the last Servants and prepare themselves for a final confrontation ; they are however interrupted by Silver Noachia, the Divine Servant who served as a tutorial of sorts for them. The narrator of the storyline, Silver decides he is tired with waiting for his turn and joins in the melee, attempting to backstab the two heroes. However, a last effort allows them to overcome him with the last of their strengths. Silver disappears, lamenting the fact that he was not considered a protagonist. Krishna then allows herself to disappear, leaving Aiden and Christina with a final wish. Aiden wishes to become a protector of his home Plane, while Christina asks for the right to be this world's true protector. The two leave, and as Jude mourns Krishna's disappearance, he uses his last strength to summon Krishna back to her. Other Arcs To the Cheshire As Krishna and Jude live next to eachother, they notice something is amiss. When going to Van's hideout, they find that Ragnar Den Anfan, a powerful mage himself, has taken to himself to experiment on Summoning Keys, seizing Gehen's key and using it as a catalyst for its experimental new Armatus, Gottlich B. Jude and Krishna fight Ragnar as he attempts to control Gehen, however Gehen's curse consumes him from the inside, quickly leaving him unconscious. Sarah Duncan then arrives and transports Jude, Krishna and Ragnar to the Cheshire Isle. Characters * Jude Nomos * Christina Luka * Van Horenheim * Aiden Hawke (Sagittarius) * Krishna (Gemini) * Gehen (Capricorn) * Endymion (Leo) * Aldebaran (Libra) * Ian Woodrow (Scorpio) * Maro Avernum (Aquarius) * Silver Noachia (Ophiuchus) Trivia * Several characters in this Storyline have been part of other Storylines, something common to most Magus Wars adventures. Category:Interra Category:Storyline